This study is designed to evaluate the effects of TrophAmine, a parenteral nutrition (PN) solution formulated for neonates, versus Travasol (blend C), a standard amino acid solution, on the rate of PN associated cholestasis, growth, and plasma amino acid profiles in neonates. Hypotheses include the following: 1) the incidence of PN associated cholestasis will be 25% higher in neonates receiving a standard amino acid solution compared with neonates receiving an amino acid solution formulated for neonates; 2) growth measurements will not be different between groups; and 3) the plasma amino acid profile in neonates receiving the specialized neonatal amino acid solution will be more similar to the profile of breast fed neonates at 30 days of life than the profile of a neonate receiving a standard amino acid solution.